Girl Next Door
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: Buffy Summers moved to New York with her father when her parents divorced. Two years later, she's back in Sunnydale living with her mother and sister, and starting Senior Year. She's also the girl next door…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Girl Next Door

Author: Edel 

Summary: Buffy Summers moved to New York with her father when her parents divorced. Two years later, she's back in Sunnydale living with her mother and sister, and starting Senior Year. She's also the girl next door…

Distribution: my update group, Beautiful Desire, my B/A group Blinded by Passion. If you want it on your site, just ask! 

Rating: PG-13 so far…

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't need to be writing this! Lyrics belong to Katrina And The Waves.

Pairings: B/A, W/O, X/C, S/F, D/C, probably more but not sure at the mo…

Feedback: Yes please! And lots of it!

Author's note: This has nothing to do with the movie of the same name…lol.

Dedication: To my friend Aoife, who came up with the title. Love ya hun!

Chapter 1

Her feet pounded on the hard asphalt. Her hair was glued to her damp face, but she made no move to fix it back in her messy ponytail. She didn't need to. She looked up at the sky which was coloured a light shade of pink. The sun was rising. She allowed herself to slow down, and caught her breath. She slowly began walking up the steep bluff, and sat down near the edge to watch the sunrise.

She sighed. She missed this ritual, getting up early to go for a jog and end up here watching the sunrise or set. This used to be her favourite place to escape from reality, from all the yelling her parents used to indulge in. it had been her safe haven. Then, she had moved to New York with her father two years ago. She had grown tired of it, and so decided to return to Sunnydale to live with her mother and sister Dawn. She checked her watch. She had been sitting here too long. She sighed as she rose to her feet. As she set off jogging again, this time back to her home, she prayed that Dawn didn't have all the shower water used.

Her feet slowed to a standstill as she stood on the pavement outside her house. She looked up at it. It wasn't as big as the house she used call home when her parents were still together, but her mother couldn't afford to keep in the mansion in the hills above Sunnydale. She looked up at Dawn's windows. She smiled thankfully as she saw that her curtains were still closed. Silently, she let herself into the house, and softly shut the back door behind her.

As quietly as possible, she went upstairs and crept past Dawn's bedroom door. She smiled in triumph as she locked the bathroom door behind her and had a quick shower. No doubt Dawn would be up soon and banging on the door, complaining that she needed to look her best for the first day back at school.

School.

She paused in her task of looking for the perfect outfit. She would be in Senior Year. But she would be in a new school. Before she moved to New York, she had gone to a private school for her freshman year. Now, she would be attending Sunnydale High. A public high school.

She quickly picked out a black v-necked top, a white miniskirt and black leather knee-high boots. She then left her hair down, and brushed it until it was straight and shone. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, as she heard movement above her. Her sister was up. Flicking the switch on the radio, she searched the fridge for something to eat.

As she banged the cupboard doors shut, the voice of the DJ on the radio broke through her thoughts, as he announced the next song. A big smile crossed her face as she heard the first notes of Walking on Sunshine, and she began singing along to it, not caring that anybody could hear her.

_I used to think maybe you loved me  
now baby I'm sure.  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door.  
Now every time I go for the mailbox  
got to hold myself down.  
'Cause I just can't wait  
till you write me you're coming around._

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good?  
And don't it feel good? _

I used to think maybe you loved me  
now I know that it's true.  
And I don't want to spend my whole life just a waiting for you.  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend  
not back for a day.  
I said baby  
I just want you back and I want you to stay.

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good? _

_And don't it feel good?_

_Walking on sunshine… walking on sunshine.  
I feel alive, I feel in love  
I feel in love that's really real.  
I feel alive, I feel in love  
I feel in love that's really real.  
I'm on sunshine, baby, oh  
oh yeah  
I'm on sunshine, baby, oh!_

_  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good?_

_And don't it feel good?_

_  
I say, I say  
I'm saying again now: And don't it feel good?  
And don't it feel good?  
And don't it feel good?_

_And don't it feel good?_

_And don't it feel good?_

As she was so busy dancing and singing, and had her back facing the kitchen window, she didn't notice a young man crossing the wall that divided their house from the neighbors next door. She also didn't notice as he slowed jogging up their garden to watch her dancing carefree.

Suddenly, she spun around, and he thought he may have been caught staring, but noticed her eyes were shut. She turned around again as she sang the last line of the song. She opened her eyes to find Dawn standing in the doorway of the kitchen, an amused look on her face.

"Great dancing, Buffy," Dawn teased with a smile.

"Very funny," Buffy said. "Oh, does this mean the bathroom is free again?" She jogged upstairs, as Dawn noticed someone standing at their back door.

"Trust Buffy to not answer the door," she muttered. However, a smile broke out on her face as she saw her neighbor of one year.

"Hey Angel," she greeted.

"Hey," he smiled. "Can I come in?"

She nodded, and moved from the door. He shut the door behind him. Dawn hopped up on the counter and began eating her cereal.

"Well, we've run out of milk," he started.

"Oh, no biggie," Dawn interrupted through a mouthful of cereal, and went to the refrigerator to retrieve a carton of milk.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course," Dawn answered brightly. "Besides, your mum has done the same for us when we were too lazy to go to the store to get some."

Seeing Angel's embarrassed smile, she hurriedly added, "Not that you're lazy."

He smiled.

"So, who's your guest?" he asked innocently.

"Guest?" Dawn repeated, her brow marred in confusion. "Oh! You must mean-"

She was interrupted by her mother calling her from upstairs.

"Be right there!" she yelled to the ceiling. "I got to go," she said, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"Me too," Angel said, walking out the door.

"Oh! Wait," she called, and ran after him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is… is Connor still cycling to school with me?" she murmured, her feet making circles in the damp grass. He smiled.

"He is," he answered. Relief flooded Dawn's face.

"Great!" she smiled. She waved to him and ran upstairs to her mother's room, where her mother emerged from the adjoining bathroom.

"Dawn, do you know where my silver earrings are… you know, the ones you're wearing?" she said to her. Dawn handed them back to her, a guilty smile on her face. Buffy walked into the room.

"Okay guys, I'm going," she told them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Joyce asked her.

"I'm sure," Buffy nodded, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you both!" she yelled as she jogged down the stairs.

Grabbing her car keys and her book bag, she walked out to the new black Porsche 911 her father bought her last week when she left New York. She smiled as she admired it, and slid into the driver's seat.

As she reversed out of the driveway, she noticed the black Plymouth Belvedere GTX convertible that she had admired was no longer parked in the neighboring driveway. Pointing the car in the direction of the highschool, she listened to Sarah McLachlan's Angel on the radio, and tried to prepare herself for the inevitable day ahead.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Girl Next Door

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:**see other chapter…

Distribution: my yahoo update group, Beautiful Desire, my yahoo B/A group, Blinded by Passion.If you want it on your site, just ask!

**Spoilers:** None, AU.

**Author's Note:**I know I haven't updated in ages, but I've been swamped with trying to post all my new fics, and I just want to say that I've totally appreciated all the continuous feedback I'm receiving for this fic. Also, big thank you to Sarah for betaing this chapter!

****

**_Chapter 2_**

****

Students were arriving and chatting with friends on the grounds of Sunnydale High when a sleek black Porsche pulled up, and drew the attention of many people as it parked in the school parking lot. But not as much attention when the driver stepped out, dark designer sunglasses protecting her eyes from the bright morning sun, and a chic designer bag slung over her shoulder. Locking the car, she took a deep cleansing breath.

"This is it," she muttered, as she walked up the steps.

"Excuse me, coming through," Xander Harris announced, as he wove in and out of the throng of students on his skateboard.

He stopped speaking as he noticed the blonde beauty ascending the steps. He quickly lost control of his skateboard, and fell. He heard the clip-clop of heels, and as he opened his eyes, he saw designer leather boots.

Looking up, he saw tanned and toned legs, a white miniskirt, a low cut black top, and finally a beautiful smiling face, framed by straight blond hair. She helped him to his feet.

"God Xand, you haven't changed much," she chuckled.

He looked at her for a moment, and then recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Buffy?" he asked.

She nodded with a bright smile, and they hugged.

"Oh my God! We didn't know if you were ever coming back! And to a public high school!" he exclaimed, and then took a deep breath. "And look at you! You've changed so much… Last time I saw you, you weren't _this _hot." She laughed.

"Well, you weren't a beauty yourself then," she teased. He smiled.

"Wow. This is big," he said. "Oh, wait until Will finds out!"

"Finds out what?" said a voice behind them. Buffy spun around to see the girl she had been best friends with along with Xander since Elementary school.

"Willow?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered, then her eyes grew wide. "Buffy? Oh my God!"

Both girls shrieked and hugged tightly. They were both feeling emotional when they pulled back.

"Oh my God Will, look at you," Buffy started, touching her now shoulder length hair, and gesturing to her trendy outfit.

"Look at me?" Willow interrupted. "Look at you!"

Buffy blushed.

"The look isn't all that's new about Willow," Xander teased.

"Oh?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Any tattoos or piercings I should know about?"

"No!" Willow answered. "I'm… well, I'm-"

"She's dating a musician," Xander interrupted in a singsong voice.

"Xander!" Willow hit him on the arm.

"You go, Willow!" Buffy grinned.

"His name is Oz and he was a senior last year, but he stayed back because he failed Government, but he's not stupid, he's really smart," Willow told her.

"That's great, Will. Anything else I should know?" Buffy teased as they sat on a stone bench in the middle of the grounds.

"Well, Xander's dating Cordy," Willow revealed and Buffy's jaw dropped.

"Cordy? As in Cordelia Chase? As in Queen C?" Buffy enquired as Willow nodded.

"She's not as bad as she used to be in middle school," Xander argued.

"She mustn't be if you're defending her," Buffy teased.

"It's true," Willow agreed. "She's changed a lot since she and Xander started dating, although she can still be a B-I-T-C-H sometimes."

"Well, she wouldn't be Cordy if she wasn't," Buffy said.

"Don't get me wrong!" Willow continued. "We're actually kind of friends. We hung out a lot this summer."

"I guess I'm the reason she's changed," Xander bragged. Both girls rolled their eyes. Just then, the bell rang, and they all groaned.

"Damn! I'm late," Buffy groaned as they stood. "I've to check in with Principal Snyder." She waved to her friends, and walked in the opposite direction of the way they were heading.

* * *

Dark brown eyes watched her leave the courtyard. Those eyes had been following her since she pulled up in the parking lot. Suddenly, a hand waved in front of him, and he blinked.

"Angel? You in there?" William Burke, or Spike as he liked to be called, asked his best friend. He followed Angel's gaze.

"Oh, hello!" he murmured in approval as he noticed Buffy. "Lads, I think we have a new girl among us, and a hot one at that," he announced to the other guys.

The whole group was mainly jocks: Angel, Spike and Doyle, both of which were Angel's best friends, Gunn, Riley and Parker.

"Oh, she's hot," Riley agreed.

"I think I might take her for a test drive," Parker boasted.

"She's mine," Angel growled.

"Okay man, whatever," Parker said, intimidated by the taller and muscular man. "Possessive much?" Angel looked at him, and Parker remained silent.

"We'd better get going," Doyle said aloud.

"Yeah, don't want to be late for our first day as seniors," Gunn agreed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Angel said slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "Senior Year. We can do anything we want!"

"Like Darla?" Spike teased.

Darla Moore was the head cheerleader, and probably the most popular girl in school, and the biggest bitch too. She had been a senior last year, but failed several classes, and so was back to repeat life as a senior.

"Very funny," Angel said dryly. They all headed to homeroom.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," Angel said, distracted by the lost blonde that just walked around the corner. He jogged around the corner, and stopped. She stood just a few metres away, her back facing him. He walked softly towards her.

* * *

Buffy was lost. There was no other way to put it. How she wished she hadn't declined Willow and Xander's offer to escort her to the principal's office. She sighed.

"Lost?" a smooth voice asked from behind her, and she jumped.

She turned to face the owner of the voice, and was left breathless. Spiked, brown hair framed a gorgeous face that was attached to a tall, muscular and gorgeous body.

But it wasn't his face or body that took her breath away. It was his eyes. They were a dark chocolate brown, and they held such intensity, she felt as if she was drowning in them. He blinked, and she took a deep breath.

"Are you lost?" he asked again.

"Uh, yeah," she replied with an embarrassed smile.

He smiled back, and she thought her legs were about to go, so she casually leaned against the row of lockers beside her.

"You're new, right?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered with a nod. She held out her hand. "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Angel O'Connor," he said as he grasped her hand.

She gasped softly at the feeling of his skin against hers, and the feelings that were been created in her. She dropped his hand, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Could you tell me where the principal's office is?" she enquired, changing the subject. He seemed a little shocked when he heard her name.

"No, I can't," he answered, and the smile began to fall from her lips.

"I'll do even better: I'll walk you there," he continued. She grinned.

"Great!" They set off.

"So… what year are you in?" he asked her.

"Senior," she replied, "you?"

"Senior also," he told her as they stopped outside the principal's office.

"Thanks, Angel," she said. He smiled. "I guess I'll probably see you around school," she said, then waved to him as she entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," he answered. "Though probably a lot sooner than you think," he whispered to the closed door, and walked to class.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Girl Next Door

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:**see other chapter…

Distribution: my newsite, my update group, my B/A group. If you want it on your site, just ask!

**Spoilers:** None, AU.

**A/N:** I've realised that Angel and Connor's surname is O'Connor in the fic, and I can't really have that... so, I'll change it to Murphy.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, keep it up:P oh, sorry it's such a short chapter, but hey, some update is better than none, right?...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Buffy had just sat down to eat lunch at one of the tables outside in the courtyard, when Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia pulled up seats and sat down. Buffy looked on, an amused smile on her face.

"Buffy, this is Oz," Willow introduced her boyfriend.

"Hey Buffy," Oz greeted.

"Hi Oz," she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She gave Willow a thumbs-up.

"Hello Buffy," Cordelia said to her.

"Cordy, good to see you," Buffy said, smiling. Cordelia smiled back.

"And look at you!" she exclaimed, examining Buffy's stylish outfit closer. "You're lucky nobody slipped in the drool puddles left by the male student population when they saw you." Buffy grinned. Xander turned to his girlfriend.

"Was that an actual compliment?" he asked in mock shock.

"Ha. Ha," she said sarcastically, hitting him on the arm.

"You're looking pretty good yourself, Cor," Buffy said.

"I do, don't I?" Cordelia agreed. Buffy chuckled, and then caught Angel's gaze from the 'jocks' table. She smiled at him shyly. He smiled back.

"What are you smiling at?" Xander asked, looking around. Cordelia's eyes widened.

"How do you know Angel O'Connor?" she whispered to Buffy.

"He brought me to Snyder's office," Buffy answered with a shrug.

"Boy, you sure get around quick," Cordelia said. Xander glared at her. "I didn't mean like _that_!"

"S'okay," Buffy assured her. "Anyway, how do _you_ know him?"

"Well... we went on a couple of dates last year," Cordelia said, "Nothing big-"

"A _couple_?" Xander repeated, turning to face her. "When did a couple become 11?"

"So you _were_ counting!" she accused, facing him also. Cordelia turned to face Buffy again. "He's one of those guys that goes out with all the beautiful and popular girls," she told Buffy. Xander snorted, but Cordelia chose to ignore him and continued.

"He ditched me for Faith," she pointed Faith out at the 'cheerleader' table, a table that Buffy thought Faith didn't fit in with, "then Faith for a bitch named Kate," pointed her out too at another table," then her for leather woman herself, Gwen, but she graduated last year." She looked Buffy straight in the eyes. "If I were you, I'd stay clear."

"Oh," Buffy murmured. Everyone continued to talk again. She looked up again, and met Angel's dark gaze. He gave her a half-smile as he rose from his table and left the courtyard.

"Oh boy," Buffy whispered.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Again, if you want an explanation for the long hiatus from my B/A fics, check chapter 5 of Alternate Ending to Becoming, Part 2. However, it may interest you to know that I've upto chapter 6 of this already typed out for the past 2 years :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Buffy rushed into English minutes after the bell rang. The whole class looked at her as she entered, as did her new teacher. 

"Ah, Buffy, I presume?" she asked, walking towards her. Buffy smiled weakly.

"Guess I'm the only new kid," she said.

"Yes. Well, I'm Mrs. Post, your English teacher." She turned to the class.

"Class, this is Buffy Summers." There was a small amount of murmuring from interested students. She pointed to a vacant seat. "You may sit there," she told her as she sat down at her own desk. "We're quietly studying drama," she informed Buffy.

"Right," Buffy nodded. She took out her English book, and moved to open it when she felt someone tap her shoulder. To her right sat a guy with peroxide blonde hair and a cheeky grin on his handsome face.

"Hello luv. Name's Spike," he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Buffy," she replied, shaking his hand. Mrs. Post cleared her throat very loudly. She glared at Spike, and then pointed to the blackboard, which read, Silence! He smiled apologetically. When her eyes returned to the papers she was grading, Spike turned to face Buffy again.

"So anyway," he began.

"Mr. Burke!" Mrs. Post interrupted loudly. "Are you illiterate?" He smiled at her.

"No, ma'am," he answered innocently.

"Then remain silent!" Buffy chuckled quietly.

* * *

The bell rang, and the students quickly gathered their books, anxious to get home. Spike caught up with Buffy as she began walking to her locker. 

"So, Spike Burke?" Buffy teased. He smiled.

"William's my name," he told her as they reached her locker. She paused unlocking her locker.

"William?" He nodded. "As in the William I was friends with in middle school?" she asked slowly. He nodded again. A smile spread across her face, and a shriek erupted from her lips as she hugged him. "Oh my god!" She pulled back, and hit his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she gathered the necessary books from her locker, and shut the door.

"I was waiting to see if you recognized me," he replied, as they began walking again.

"Ha! As if I could recognize you with _that_ hair!" she said. "Last time I saw you, your hair color was brown, you were a hell of a lot shyer, and not as cute!"

"I could say the same about you," he said, gesturing to her blonde hair, as they reached their parked cars. She chuckled. "So, are you going to the Bronze?" he asked her as she sat in her car.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"God, no!" he exclaimed. "Not that you're hittable!" he babbled. He paused. "That came out totally wrong." She chuckled. "Besides," he added, "my girlfriend would castrate me if I even thought of chatting up another girl." Buffy giggled, and Spike grinned.

"So, I'll see you at the Bronze later?" he sat, as she started her engine.

"You can count on it," she promised, and waved to him as she left the parking lot.

* * *

Hey mom," Buffy said, as she entered the kitchen. She distantly heard her sister shout. "Where's Dawn?" 

"Out in the pools with the neighbours, playing volleyball. Why are you so late coming home from school?" her mother asked, as she looked over some paperwork.

"Oh, I was talking to an old friend, and I drove around Sunnydale to see what's new," she answered. "School was good," she added.

"That's great, honey," her mother said absentmindedly, rising from her seat. "Well, I'm gonna be in the study, and you should go and meet the neighbours."

"Yes, mother," Buffy answered sarcastically. Ten minutes later, she stepped outside in a black one-piece swimsuit that accented her golden tan and curves. She heard someone yell

"Fore!" before she was hit on the head with something hard.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, and tried to raise her head, but was hit with a wave of dizziness. She groaned, as a familiar face hovered over her.

"Buffy?" Dawn said. "Can you hear me?" Buffy groaned in response. Dawn's face was then replaced by someone else…

"Angel?" Buffy croaked. "Am-am I dreaming?" He chuckled.

"No. My brother hit you with a volleyball, and you were knocked unconscious for a minute or so." Buffy winced.

"We need to move her," she heard Dawn say. Buffy struggled to sit up, but Angel shook his head.

"Let me," he said, slipping an arm under her knees and behind her back. If she wasn't so dizzy or in pain, Buffy was sure she would have gasped. Even so, she could swear her cheeks were flaming. Before she could relish the feel of his arms around her however, he deposited her in a sun lounger beside the pool. Joyce rushed out of the house with an ice pack, which Angel pressed to her temple. Buffy winced, as a tall, lanky teen came into view.

"Um, hi," he started. "I'm said brother, Connor." Buffy smiled weakly. "I'm really sorry about hitting you," he continued.

"Don't worry about," Buffy assured him, carefully lying back on the lounger.

"Okay. Cool." With that said, he and Dawn jumped back into the pool, while after checking Buffy was okay, Joyce headed back into the house, leaving Angel perched on the edge of the sun lounger.

"So… you're my next-door neighbour," Buffy began, breaking the silence.

"Seems like it," Angel said. He stood to retrieve the volleyball that had escaped from the pool, and Buffy got a full view of him. She gasped, as he turned, taking in his well-built body clad only in a pair of dark green swimming trunks. As he sat down on the lounger again, he shot her a half-smile, and she inwardly gulped.

"So, you Bronzing it tonight?" she casually asked.

"Yup," he replied, "you?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," she said with a small smile. "It depends if there's something or someone there worth going for," she finished, looking at him with innocent eyes. He greedily took in her beautiful, curvy body, and returned her gaze, and flashed his sexy half-smile, making Buffy glad that she didn't need her legs for support at that moment.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Lyrics are Single by Natasha Bedingfield.

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

High heels clicked sharply on the concrete pavement, as Buffy neared the Bronze. Wearing black leather pants, a sexy blood red v-neck sweater, and her favourite ankle boots, she looked good. People queuing to get into the club groaned in unison when the bouncer let her skip and Buffy stifled a giggle. As she entered the dimly lit club, she heard the last few lines a song she immediately liked being sung.

_This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant _

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be 

Just as she spotted Willow at a table with Oz, the song finished.

"Let's give it up for Natasha Bedingfield!" The DJ shouted. The blonde singer waved to the cheering crowd, and stepped off stage.

"Hey guys!" Buffy greeted.

"Buffy, hi!" Willow said. "You just missed a great performance!" Buffy shrugged.

"I heard some of it from outside, and it sounded cool." She declined Willow's offer to sit, Cordelia and Xander appeared.

"Hey Buff, you're looking quite buff this fine evening," Xander said, sitting down beside Cordelia, and tried to wrap an arm around her, but she immediately slapped it away.

"I'm still angry at you, Harris!" she scowled. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He drooled over some 'hot chick' on the dancefloor, and then had the _nerve_ to step on my foot!" Cordelia answered with a huff. Buffy chuckled.

"You really gotta learn how to dance, Xand," she said in a serious tone to her friend.

"You wanna teach me?" he asked with a grin. This earned him another slap on the arm. "I was only joking, Cor," he assured his girlfriend, who had suddenly turned silent, and was staring at a spot above Buffy's head. Buffy looked at her, confused, before looking behind her, and finding her gaze trapped with brown eyes.

* * *

Angel was seated near the stage with Spike and the rest of his friends when Buffy entered the Bronze. Mesmerized, he watched as she weaved her way through the crowd to reach her friend's table. He stood, preparing himself to go over and maybe ask her to dance, when Spike spoke.

"Where are you off to?" Angel glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you even noticed me," he commented dryly, taking in Faith cuddling at his side. Faith smiled. Nowadays, they were good friends, and thankfully none of the expected awkwardness had ever settled in between them after they broke up. Spike's gaze landed on Buffy.

"Ah, no need to explain," he said, winking.

"Go get 'em, champ!" Faith yelled over the music as Angel walked off, rolling his eyes at them. She was laughing as Angel neared, and he smiled. When he stepped up behind her, he couldn't believe his ears when Cordelia ceased her constant bickering with her present boyfriend. Then, she turned around, her gaze catching his, and he almost forgot how to speak. He cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Dance with me?"

* * *

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lyrics are _Not in Love_ by _Enrique Iglesias and Kelis_.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Dance with me?"

Buffy's breath caught in her throat, and for a moment, she was hesitant. She looked back at Willow, who mouthed, _go!_ She turned to face Angel again, and smiled as a favourite song of hers began to play.

"I'd love to," she answered. He smiled as he followed her out onto the dancefloor.

_Are you ready?_

_Born ready_

_Let's go!_

_You call me on the phone_

_I act like nothing's going on_

_We're driving in my car_

_I pretend that you don't turn me on_

_Ah ah ah you sexy thing_

_Yeah you know it, yeah_

_Ah ah ah you move around now you show it_

His mouth went dry as she pressed her gyrating body to his several times, and powerless to move, he watched as she performed sexy dance moves around and in front of him.

_I'm not in love_

_It's just a faze that I'm going through_

_I'm always looking for something new_

_But don't go running away_

_I know I'm not the one_

_But I can tell that this is gonna be fun_

_I won't hesitate a lot_

_But I can show you what to feel inside_

_Show me how to feel _

_Ah ah ah you sexy thing_

_Yeah you know it, yeah_

_Ah ah ah you move around now you show it (come on)_

Suddenly, he reached out, gripping her hips, pulled her twirling body tightly against his. She gasped, her eyes widening, as she looked down, and then up into his smouldering, lust-filled gaze.

_I'm not in love_

_It's just a faze that I'm going through_

_I'm always looking for something new_

_Don't go running away_

_Oh I'm not in love _

_I try to tell myself all the time_

_I just can't help how I feel tonight_

_So don't go running away, yeah_

_I'm not in love_

_I think I'm too young_

_I'm not in love_

_All the times before_

_I'm not in love_

_Just run away with me_

_I'm not in love_

_Ah ah ah you sexy thing_

_Yeah you know it_

_You wanna take a ride with me_

_Ah ah ah you move around now you show it_

_But you can't spend the night with me_

_I'm not in love _

_It's just a faze that I'm going through_

_I'm always looking for something new_

_Don't go running away_

_Oh I'm not in love_

_I try to tell myself all the time_

_I just can't help how I feel tonight_

_So don't go running away _

_I'm not in love _

_(I'm not in love)_

_(no no no no no)_

_I'm not in love_

_(I'm not in love)_

_(no no no no no_)

As soon as the song had started, it ended, and Buffy backed away slowly, gripping his hand in hers lightly. With a small, coy smile on her lips, she spoke softly.

"Thank you for the dance." Releasing his hand, she turned and headed toward the exit, giddy, Angel's burning gaze into her all the while.

* * *


End file.
